No More Them
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: not sure of this og pg-13. What would you do if your friend asked you to kill him...what would you do...if you HAD to kill him...


Had this idea in my head since yesterday...I SHALL RIGHT IT!!  
  
Kuwabara: She doesn't own anything  
  
BUT I OWN ORANGE FLAVORED TEA!  
  
Kuwrama: Song owned by Air Supply!  
  
Yusuke: Ew...  
  
Yusuke Urameshi, and Kazuma Kuwabara stood opposite of each other. Two best friends looking back at each other with wet eyes. Kuwabara's hand was up, an orange glow surrounding his hand, and pointed at Yusuke. Battered and beat up, Yusuke stood stiffly in front of him, unmoving.  
  
:::You're here, looking like my best friend:::  
  
Behind Kuwabara a demon was opening up a hole to let the demons come in. He was taking his time, knowing no one would stop him. On the floor Hiei, Kurama and Boeton lay on the ground, beat up, and too weary to raise their heads.  
  
Blood dripped down Kuwabara's left side of his face, dripping down his face rapidly. His hand wavered, and croaking he spoke, "Do it..."  
  
:::Hoping you'll find a way to tell me you just can't stay:::  
  
Yusuke shook his head no, and an orange blast went sailing by his head.  
  
"DO IT!!" Kuwabara screamed spit flying from his mouth. Yusuke was shaking, "I can't..." Another orange blast went sailing by his head, "KILL ME URAMESHI!!"  
  
:::You laugh hard at the world i know:::  
  
Yes, it was an odd plea, but the right one. The demon, who was trying to rip open a hole between the human and demon realms, had taken over Kuwabara's body with a tiny instrument. Kuwabara could not fight the demon, he could only protect him.  
  
:::Now that the seasons show:::  
  
He still had control of his powers, so firing these blasts at his friend was by his choice. The only way to get to the demon, was through Kuwabara.  
  
:::You tell me, love, your heart will soon mend:::  
  
A clever plan. The demon did his homework, and new that these two were like brothers.  
  
:::We counted every day:::  
  
They were family to each other, and the thought of hurting one another, seriously hurting one another, seemed an impossible task to do. Now, the two stood on opposite ends, facing one another, tears in both their eyes.  
  
"Do it..."  
  
"No, I can't...I CAN'T KILL YOU!!" Yusuke screamed back, tears threatening to spill over.  
  
:::Only to show we needed each other:::  
  
But he refused to allow them, he was too proud to cry. Kuwabara, just the same, refused to cry as well and snapped, "I will make you kill me..."  
  
The demon rolled his eyes. This was getting annoying. "Give it up, you're too close to even think of killing each other!" Kuwabara looked back at Yusuke and moved his hand to Boeton. "Kill me...or she dies." Yusuke froze. Because Boeton was a grim reaper, if she died, she would disappear, completely. Vanish.  
  
"No You...you wouldn't do that!" Yusuke shouted back refusing to believe what his friend was saying. Kuwabara lowered his head, "The world will end if you don't do this Urameshi...Everyone will die...And I will get you to kill me."  
  
:::Who needs a reason to love:::  
  
An orange blast grew in his hand, "If I could kill myself I would...but I can't...so as horrible as it is...." Kuwabara took in a deep breath, eyes filled to the brim with tears, "I am asking you to kill me...."  
  
"NO! Th-that blast isn't even real!"  
  
Yusuke cried out as it hit him, blood spurting from his shoulder. Kuwabara looked at him his face set, and stiff, "It hurt didn't it."  
  
:::When friends just seem to know:::  
  
Yusuke starred at him, unable to respond. Kuwabara swallowed, and pointed his hand at Boeton again, "I'll shoot her with the same power I did you, It may have just given you a gash, but it will kill her..."  
  
"No Kuwabara..."  
  
"Do it..."  
  
"Please don't..."  
  
"Do it, or I'll kill her!"  
  
"Please don't make me do this!"  
  
:::They know it::  
  
Kuwabara fired the blast and closing his eyes Yusuke screamed, "SHOT GUN!"  
  
Kuwabara's body jolted with each blast, and the demon behind him cried out as he died. The blast Kuwabara had fired missed Boeton by several feet, and she lay unharmed.  
  
As the blasts struck the portal, the cavern they were in filled with light, and blinded everyone in the room. When it was all over, the roof of the cavern was gone, and the only thing left was piles of rock and the five friends. Sunlight poured through the rain clouds, lighting up some of the areas. Tiny glowing specks seemed to float around them. They hung around Yusuke's face, his dead brown eyes starring out at what was ahead of him. They hung by Kuwabara's face, his eyes wide and glassy, and tears slowly dripping down his face....  
  
:::You have lots of dreams i know:::  
  
The two best friends stood facing each other, their eyes locked. Tears poured down each face; standing still and stiff in front of one another.. Hiei, Kurama, and Boeton managed to roll on their stomachs, and stare at their motionless friends.  
  
Kuwabara finally made a move. His body began to tremble, and he bent over, blood dripping profusely on the ground. His eyes went wide, and his mouth opened slightly to allow blood to pour out. He began coughing, and fell on his knees, swayed, and then fell on his side, rolling on his back.  
  
:::Now it's the close of the show:::  
  
Yusuke stood still trying to hold it all in. His eyes filled with large tears, and his lips and chin began to tremble. He squinted his eyes as if to hold the tears in, but like a flood, it came. He bent over holding his stomach, as if he was in great pain, and he too, collapsed on his knees. He placed his forehead on the ground and began to sob loudly, and only a few words escaped his lips, "I-I didn-didn't want...I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL YOU!!"  
  
:::Let's hope it all passes by in the end:::  
  
Kuwabara's eyes were dimming and he felt cold drowsiness settled in. "But I wanted you too..." As he died, which was unavoidable because he was bleeding from 8 wounds, Yusuke's loud sobs echoed in his ears.  
  
:::So get yourself along:::  
  
There would be no more play fights for them. No more laughter. No more words of comfort when something bad happened. No more advice when it came to girls. No more hanging out, and running home laughing as it rained. No more laying in the noon day sun, sleeping the day away. No more loud talks, no more quiet talks, no more playful yelling. No more battling side by side. No more staying to protect one another. No more holding tightly onto each other, as a broken bone was set.  
  
:::You're my best friend:::  
  
There would be...no more them.  
  
:::we counted every day to the end:::  
  
Fin. 


End file.
